Crossed Destinies
by Ryukashy
Summary: The first was born to be a hero. The second was born to be a killer. The third was born to be a hero, but became a criminal. Three different stories with nothing in common, destined to cross themselves against the ultimate enemy. KiGo.
1. Chapter 1 Live Begins Where Life Ends

**Disclaimer**: Kim Possible, Shego and all relatives are propriety of the Walt Disney Company and created by Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley. This is only a FanFiction written for fun and without any lucrative purpose. Seshu and all original characters are completely free and you can use them for your own works as long as you give me the credit.

**AN**: This story is only inspired by Kim Possible's original series. Many of the characters will act differently as you are used to seeing them. This is motivated only by my writing needs and for the good of the storyline. I ask for your patience as English is a second language for me, so even with a proofreading beta-tester, there are bound to be some rougher passages. Also, while I try to use the American version of the show, there are some minor differences in the Italian version which might bleed over.

I want to thank my fantastic beta-reader LoveRobin. Without her, I wouldn't have ever published this story.

This is a Kigo story, which means that one of the main point of it is a homosexual relationship between Kim and Shego. If you think this could bother you, stop reading now.

* * *

**CROSSED DESTINIES  
_by Ryukashy_  
**

**CHAPTER 1 – Life Begins Where Life Ends  
**

_Early 90's  
Somewhere among Hokkaido's mountains, Japan  
_

A tall man walked along a dark corridor. Outside rain was pattering on the dull ground and on skeletal trees that circled the ancient palace where he had lived since a kid.

All the people he met bowed in front of him lowering their eyes in awe. They were simply scared by his presence, because he was the leader of one of the most deadly and bloodthirsty assassins syndicates of the world: the Sansensa, the Triple Blade.

Nobody would ever recognize the existence of the Sansensa, but many politicians and criminals used them for the most dangerous and dirty works. It was hard to contact and very few people could afford their fee. But when the Blade was in action, it never gave up until the end.

When the contractors found their objectives, they killed without wavering. Silently and unmercifully. All the wounds, all the injuries and all the deaths showed the unmistakable mark of the triple dagger, the guild's trademark weapon. A deadly little triangle-shaped sword with three blades that could kill just with one single hit.

The black-haired man was anxious. He had looked forward to this night for a long time. Since his arrival from China. He remembered that moment; he had been a poor brat, forced to live like an ordinary thief, all the while dreaming that a life in Japan would resolve all his problems. Toward that end he worked hard to earn the needed money to reach this promised land without any help or support.

However he had been wrong. _Oh God_, he thought as the memories rose unbidden, _was I really wrong…_

He had run away from home and the boundless countryside of China at the age of twelve. Gaining a berth as a shipboy on a steamer it took him four years to earn enough to start anew in Japan, where lay his dream to find a better place to live. A place where he could one day become someone. His family had never been happy. His mother dying in childbirth with him; with only a few acres of farmland to cultivate, his father busted his gut for long years, struggling daily for the barest minimums to survive.

Then, one day, he came across That Man.

He met him on the roads of Sapporo's market. He thought he was only a stupid tourist like many others. It did not matter what he was, only that he was new prey to take advantage of.

After having pinched money from an imprudent woman and two merchants, he saw a tall man arguing with a dealer about the price of some undefined fabrics. He was wearing a strange black suit and in a pocket the young boy was able to see the shape of a money bag.

He tried to pick him with his usual foolproof technique, but that man was simply smarter than him. Suddenly, standing just a few inches from the stranger's pocket, he felt a huge pain in his wrist. He looked upward, seeing angry and ferocious eyes.

The man had fine black hair and was tall at least seven feet. His muscles were defined and strong. The stranger pushed him violently into a deserted lane.

"What are you trying to do, poor little coolie?" he asked with a cold voice. "Don't you know streets could be very dangerous for a young kid like you?". He was talking clearly Japanese, but the young boy was not able to get his accent. After all his own Japanese was really poor at the time.

He looked again at the eyes of the stranger. He decided to attempt the only way left to go

Moving quickly his wrist, he freed himself from the hold of the stranger, positioning himself for defense. The stranger was shocked by that reaction of the poor guy.

"Wow, my little coolie. You're marveling me. Maybe this fight will be more interesting that I'd thought," he sad grinning fiercely and extracting a strange dagger by his pocket. The young kid was oddly attracted by the weapon. The blade of the dagger was elegantly decorated, but at the same time it had a deadly appearance.

The dagger cut the air in front of the little thief like a thunder before the fury of the storm. He did not understand if he was able to avoid it or the stranger had simply wanted to frighten him. He hit back with a series of kicks and punches. He tried a dozen times to pummel his deadly opponent, but the stranger avoided his attack with unbelievable ease. After a while, the breath of the young man began to be heavy and slow. Contrarily, the stranger was not even sweating.

However the stranger unexpectedly put back the dagger in his casement instead finishing him.

"What's your name, coolie?" he asked.

The young thief observed his opponent, doubtful about what to do.

"Do you understand me? For your sake, it's better if you answer me!" persisted the older man, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah," answered the boy.

"So, what's your name?"

After a little moment of silence, the young thief decided to reply. "Lao."

"Only Lao?"

"Lao Zi Wang." _Why is this stranger so interested in my name?_ he thought.

"What a stupid name," whispered the stranger. "I guess you're from China".

"Shanxi".

"I've got a proposal for you, Lao. My name is Choi Naizhou," he continued. "I'm a member of an organization that needs guys like you. Without anything to lose and with great abilities in fighting. And I see you are already able to do amazing things by yourself. With a good tutorage, you'll become a great warrior. Maybe one of the greatest of all time".

Working with a criminal organization was not a problem for Lao. He had ceased to behave a long time ago, when he had understood that respecting the law was absolutely useless if you were a lonely guy, without family, working in a stranger country.

"And what happen if I refuse?" asked arousing Lao.

"I think you will learn the bad way that I didn't fight seriously some minutes ago". Choi showed again in his eyes the same savage and scaring gaze. Lao understood he was alive only because he thought he was worth something.

_You find al__l that amusing, son of a bitch?,_ thought Lao seeing the cruel smile on Choi's face. But the young thief was clever enough to see that the older man was right. He did not have a chance against him in battle. At least, for now.

"I think I don't have any choice," replied the little thief.

Choi began laughing, with a sound between amusement and cruelty, between sanity and madness. "Good choice, little coolie".

That was twenty-five years ago. What had followed after his enlistment had been simply amazing. For the members of the group, he was a legend now. After only ten years of training he was able to challenge the most capable warriors and murderers of the Blade, winning all the time. The younger members began calling him _sifu_ due to his origins. He had killed his first victim when he was eighteen and then discovered that killing gave him happiness. Gratification. Also a touch of pride.

When he turned forty he was the absolute leader of the Sansensa. The previous great master had been stupid. Lao remembered how he laughed when he challenged him. The silence enshrouded everything and everyone when Lao's triple dagger sank in the flesh of the master. All the audience was absolutely shocked, except Choi. He knew this would happen.

And now his son would be destined to be the reincarnation of the greatest warrior of all time, a murder without weakness or mercy, with powers and abilities beyond anyone else on the face of earth. His son would be the reincarnation of the founder of the Triple Blade. His son would be the reincarnation of Seshu.

* * *

_Early 90's  
Go City, California_

Doctor James Timothy Possible was nervous. His car zipped through the traffic of the night. The honk sounded like an ambulance every time he found an intersection, ignoring red lights while avoiding other cars. Usually he was a careful driver, but this time he could not care less about the others. He had one mission to complete, the most important of his entire life.

He pressed again the accelerator, touching the sixty miles for hour. Fortunately, he was on a large road and there were few cars around. Obviously, it was one am.

On the back seat of the car lay Ann Possible. His wife. The only reason of his life. Or maybe, the only reason until now, because the real big belly of the young woman suggested that someone was quickly approaching to life. The woman was crying and sweating for pain and strain. Thankfully, when she began feeling that the moment was upon her, the couple was not alone. They were having dinner with one of the most beloved and old friends of the brain surgeon, Elizabeth Director - Betty to her friends and she did not have many. Betty was a very promising sergeant of the Go City Police Department and was close friend of Ann since they were in High School. The dinner of that evening had been managed just to reunite the two friends after a long time and Betty was shocked when she realized that her friend was so close to be a sweet mommy. They were eating and laughing, when suddenly Ann fixed her gaze right on her husband. Betty and James had jumped on their feet, carried Ann on the car, then they had started like a rocket to Middleton's General Hospital, the nearest from Betty's home.

Betty was holding Ann's hand, trying to reassure her pregnant friend, that was heavily breathing and crying.

"Oh, God!" screamed Ann.

"Don't give up, Ann! Keep on! We are almost arrived. Breath, continue to make long breaths!" Betty comforted her. "Could you please move this jalopy faster??!!" screamed the policewoman to James, underlining with anger the 'please'.

"What do you think? I'm driving faster than I can!" answered angry the rocket scientist. He had thought Betty was a kind person, until the run begun. Then she had spent most of her time calling him every name under the sun. She seemed to not understand he was more scared than her for his wife. That woman was the only treasure of his life and she was carrying their child within her. He cared about these two human beings beyond his own life and he would not give up now for nothing on Earth. Like the priest said the day of their wedding: for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.

But that night destiny was joking with them. The car zoomed past a hidden police car, which immediately began to follow them. When James saw the blue and red lights in his rear-view mirror, he sucked his teeth with anger. How he could stop to explain what was happening? There was no time to lose! The doctor decided he would rather spend a night in jail, instead of forsaking his wife in one of the most important moment of her life.

The speed of his old purple Ford increased and the police car tried to outpace it. Betty saw the two officers from the car window and decided to step in. She lowered the glass of her door and then she pulled out her police badge. She knew that a too quick movement would alarm the two officers, but she did not have time.

The policeman on the passenger seat opened wide his eyes, then he talked a few with his partner and lowered his window.

"Lieutenant Elizabeth Director. GCPD," screamed the policewoman, trying to break the noise of the wind. " We have a pregnant woman here. We have to bring her to Middleton General as soon as possible!" She hoped her colleague would understand the situation. She sighed with relief when the police car positioned ahead of the old Ford, escorting it.

"Oh, my God! I can't hold it anymore!" screamed again Ann.

"Don't give up, sweetheart! We are almost there!" replied her husband.

A little yell of joy escaped form James' mouth when he saw the lights of the hospital. The police car brought the three friends to the main entrance and immediately two medical attendants approached the car.

A nurse pushed a wheelchair near the passenger side and helped Ann to sit down on it. Then they ran in the corridors of the structure. Ann was brought to the delivery room. James followed her, but Betty was stopped by the hospital staff as she was not a relative.

James was holding his wife's hand when a doctor entered in the room. His face looked pretty young, despite some early white hair.

"Well, ma'am. Are we ready to deliver this package?" said the doctor with an amused smile.

Ann squeezed James' hand, but his pained scream was nothing compared with hers.

She was crying and screaming with the huge strain, but in a moment all the pain and the fatigue vanished. She felt like she was flying on the clouds and in that moment a sweet sound recalled the brain surgeon to reality. That was a sound she thought she would never forget. One of the sweetest and most beautiful sound on earth. She heard the cry of a baby. Her baby.

Ann smiled.

* * *

Lao smiled.

That would be great. His son, blood of his blood, would be the reincarnation of the founder of the Sansensa. The most powerful and cool-blooded warrior ever existed. History told that nobody was able to defeat him in battle, because his techniques and ability were beyond human. His sword was a legendary relic that the guild had protected since his death. The legend told that after hundred generations, the son of the leader of the Blade would bring in himself the soul and the fury of Seshu and he would be the only one able to use the sword of the legendary warrior.

Lao had discovered he was destined to be Seshu's father just after his election as Great Master and from that moment he had begun to prepare himself and the Blade to train and educate his future son like only Seshu would be worthy of. He would learn the art of _Kenjutsu_, the most powerful and destructive technique that ancients handed down through the ages. His destiny would be to lead the Sansensa with blood, carrying their syndicate to be the most powerful shadow-society on the planet.

Lao reached the end of the corridor, before a large door decorated with gilded engravings. Behind the door, he heard a woman crying.

She was his wife. The most deserving woman of the Blade, uniquely worthy to carry his son. A mild and silent woman, never bothering her husband, presuming he would have other, more important things to deal with. Her only duty was to carry and feed the son of the leader and that was the greatest honor which could be afforded a woman of the Triple Blade. Obviously she was skilled some in martial arts like anyone else in the organization, but the highest grades of the society were only for men. Her mother had taught it to her and she had learned well. She did not think to deserve anything more, totally brainwashed by her own upbringing.

She saw the doors of her chamber opening. In the square of light exploding into the room, Lao stared at his bride. She could feel his anxiety, but at the same time knew he was not worried about her or about their son. no, he was more concerned about the power he would obtain taking advantage of her little baby. The woman could have cried in sorrow. In Sansensa, women are treated like dogs or worse. The strongest girls educated to do the dirtiest of deeds. She hoped with all her soul that her child would be a boy. She did not want to give birth to a girl, knowing the child would suffer as much as she did.

Lao was looking to the unfortunate being lying down on the bed, surrounded only by a few servants. He looked the beads of sweat on his bride's body and with difficulty he held back his disgust. _How can I possibly feel something for so pitiful an animal_, he thought. _Her only use is so I may reach my goals, nothing more! And it would be better for her if she could accomplish this task without problems._

She cried loud once again. The supreme moment was coming. The three servants surrounded the pregnant woman, trying to help her. Lao, standing a few meters from them, was looking forward to seeing his son, but at the same time trying wishing to not sully himself, as if his bride was a dirty thing.

After some minutes and another chilling scream from the woman, the room was filled by the cry of a little child. Lao grinned ferociously. History had been made. The mighty Seshu was born, once again. The warrior that would lead the Blade in his most glorious moment.

One of the girls took the little child, a little boy, but she did not give him to the woman. She handed him to Lao, like he would have the right to see him before his mother. He took the little child and looked at him. Every man in the world would have seen their life in the eyes of their sons, a gift from the sky. A never-ending joy to share with that little baby and his mother, his life mate. But Lao did not see all this. He saw only one thing: the key to his triumph.

Suddenly, the woman screamed once again. The three servants turned their attention to her. There was going to be another deliver that night. A twin.

Lao grinned again. The moment could not be more glorious. Another weapon, maybe the faithful right-hand man of the new Seshu, able to serve him and the Blade like nobody else. This moment would be the apotheosis of his life. He felt happy, maybe for the first time ever.

The room was fulfilled by the cries of another creature. Then, the three girls stopped in horror. From their eyes was possible to read agony and fear. One of them took the baby and gave him to her master. The second-born child of Lao Zi Wang, master of Triple Blade and one of the best martial artist of the world, was a girl.

Lao looked at her like a patrician could look a beggar. How was that possible? Maybe gods were laughing at him. It was the greatest offense that destiny could cause to him.

It was the greatest offense the bitch could cause him.

* * *

The two Possibles looked the doctor, begging that all was right. A sight of relief escaped from James' lips when he saw him smiling.

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful girl," he said.

Ann felt like never before. Tears were running down her cheeks, but this time not for pain, but for an endless joy. "Oh, my baby. My little baby...," whispered Ann with her last energy. She felt so tired, but she did not want to lose that moment. She felt James' hand squeezing hers, so she turned her gaze on him. In that very moment, James was a man that could not ask anything more from life. He looked at the doctor, who was washing the treasure of his life. Then he brought the little bundle to the bed and set it down into her mother's arms.

Ann and James looked at their daughter with glad smiles on their lips. Their life was changed. The little girl had stopped crying a few seconds ago and now she was resting peacefully in the hug of her mother.

"My baby... my little Kimberly Ann..." whispered again Ann.

James was on the seventh heaven. He promised himself to care about this little girl with all his energy. He would be with her for his whole life, looking her growing up, learning, going to school, playing with her friends, going to college and finding a boyfriend… . Well, maybe that not, he thought. Kimberly has born from only a few minutes, but he was already overly protective of her.

He was so fixed looking at his two gems, that he barely noticed the nurse that was approaching the couple. Better, the trio.

"Mrs. Possible, maybe it would be better for you to get some rest," she said.

Ann was too excited, but she agreed with the nurse. The young girl took the baby to bring her to the nursery, but James stopped her.

"Just one moment, please." James stretched his arms and took his daughter. "There is someone outside I'd like to see the baby, if it's possible."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, but then he looked at the woman lying on the bed. "It's against rules, but...," he said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," replied James smiling and bringing his daughter with him.

Outside, Betty Director was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair. She had never understood why the hell the staff in hospitals thought that waiting meant the same as torturing. A person already worried about a relative or a friend in the meanwhile had to destroy his bones and muscles in a noisy waiting room. She saw immediately the door opening. She was always been proud about his sight. It helped her often during her mission and she thought that at least a good half of his career deserved to his excellent view.

James walked towards the policewoman, showing her his little jewel.

"Ma'am, I'd like to introduce you someone". He approached the sergeant. "She is Kimberly Ann Possible. My little Kimmie-cub… ."

"She's beautiful, James".

_She is that_, James thought. He was so touched he could only smile.

"How is Ann doing? She's fine?"

The rocket scientist nodded. By now he would force himself to speak, because he had an important thing to tell her.

"Elizabeth…"

"Call me Betty, James. Please," she cut him off. Despite the troublesome trip, she wanted to be a friend for Ann's husband. She thought that was a good way to fix their relationship after that long night, remembering all the bad-mouthing of some minutes ago.

"Thanks," he replied, nodding. "Look, Betty, I'd like to thank you so much for what you have done tonight. With you, we've avoided many problems, like the patrol or the Hospital's controls. I don't know how I'd have acted in a similar situation."

Betty blushed a little. "I didn't do anything special."

"That's what you think. I've really appreciated what you've done. Probably you've helped Ann more than I did tonight. I want you know that for me… and for her…," he looked for a moment to his little Kimmie, "…you'll always be like a relative. Like an aunt. And my home will always be open for you, if you need. I know Ann would be extremely happy for that."

Betty flushed, shocked by the trust James was showing her. She could only manage to say a few words. "Thanks, James".

Then he gave his little Kimberly to the brunette policewoman. She held her like fragile glass.

Betty was embarrassed, but for the most part, she felt touched. Nobody had ever said such things to her. Nobody had ever trusted her so much and now this man, met only that afternoon, was putting his only daughter into her hands. Neither her parents had ever trusted so much in her. Maybe especially her parents.

She gave back the baby to her father. James smiled again and whispered a thanks, before turning back to the delivery room, with the little baby sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Lao looked in disbelief at his bride. _How dare she to do this to me!_ he thought. _She had only one simple task and she failed it miserably._ Now, she was going to be punished, because a bitch like her deserved nothing more.

He approached the bed and looked over the three servants that were still helping their mistress. He ordered them to take the two babies and leave the room.

The three servants were puzzled, because there were plenty of things to do to make comfortable the babies and their mother. But the ferocious eyes of Lao suggested they needed to leave as soon as possible. His gaze scared to death the three girls, which carried the two children and ran from the room. The last one turned to close the door and in that moment she saw Lao drawing his triple dagger.

She understood what was going to happen and thought she would never be able to sleep after that. But she could nothing for her mistress. Any action would only bring death to her, without saving the woman from the punishment.

She closed the door.

That night, with the rain pattering on windows and the lightning flaming in the sky, the most horrible and inhuman crime of all was committed.

_

* * *

_

_Oceanview, Go City Suburbs, California  
Some months after_

The little girl ran outside the house in tears. She was sick and tired of her life. She was only six, but her ordinary day was always a continuing curse. Everyday, since she came back from school, she was forced to learn _Jujutsu_, _Karate_ and _Tode_, the traditional martial arts of her family. How it was possible for a young kid like her could learn all the movements, all the positions and all the techniques of these fighting styles? That was insane. Girls her age were usually allowed to play and relax after school. Not her. She always had to train in fighting and only after some hours of hard practice se could take some rest.

She hated her parents to manage her life like that. And above all that, she would have to tolerate the bullshit of her older brother? There was no chance in Hell. It mattered not that her parents were esteemed martial artists with worldwide reputation. Nothing was worth of all that crap.

Beyond that, after her mother had discovered to be pregnant again of another child, her brother Hector has been called responsible of Go family's dojo. From that time, the nightmare of the little girl got worse than ever. If her mother was a severe teacher, Hector was a real dictator. And he was only three years older than her! He did not forgive anything, managing the daily schedule with hundreds of back-breaking works. That was the fault of all the stupid comics he read. He had a room full of picture of all the weird and ridiculous superheroes, like Superman, Batman or Spiderman. A group of men in tights and their underpants. Yeah, those were positive role models. Hector was so fascinated about all that crap he decided to train himself, and obviously his little sister, like they would one day form a team of superheroes.

_Keep on daydreaming, boy!_

_Why does my life suck? Why can't I live like the other girls?_ She always felt so excluded, so different, because she was never allowed to go with her classmates to the mall, to watch a movie or anything like that. Now everyone looked at her suspiciously, because they could not understand why she never wanted to spend some free time with them. They began making fun of her and taunting her and she felt so hurt that she decided to drift more away from her mates.

_This __is so unfair!_

She began crying again. Tears filled her eyes, insomuch as she was obliged to sit on the grass of the park that bordered her house. The only good memories she had were linked together by this wonderful green lawn. She remembered when she used to play there with her grandfather, running free and happy. She loved so much the time she spent with him, that she chose green as her favorite color.

And then, suddenly, without any sign, her grandpa disappeared. Her mother told her that he was flying away and she would be allowed to see him again, but only after a long time. In that moment, she had really felt alone. Completely alone.

"Sheila… ."

She heard a voice calling her name, but she did not turn her head to see who was talking. She knew who he was and she did not want to talk with him.

"Go away, Hector! I don't want to ever see your face again! For the rest of my life!" she screamed.

"Come on, sis. You know I didn't want to say that. I'm so sorry."

"That's not true. I know that you've wanted to tell me that for months. I'm not so stupid!" Sheila screamed again. How could he think she would believe him? This time he had crossed the line.

She was practicing on some basic position of Karate, when her brother had started taunting her about how clumsy she seemed. She had never been a person that forgive so easily an abuse, so she began taunting him like he did. The argument was brief and they insulted harshly each other, when Hector said that horrible thing.

"How you dare to say you're sorry?"

"Because it's true. I'd never have meant what I've said. I was only angry. Please, sis".He felt really guilty for his words.

But she did not want to forgive him now. "You don't have any clue how much this hurts. You are such a horrible brother."

"Please, sis. I'm so, so sorry" Hector begged her with a voice trembling from upcoming tears.

"Please, leave me alone" Sheila whispered.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear her.

"I've said could you please leave me the heck alone?" she screamed with anger.

"I can't let you stay here alone. It's almost dark here and it's dinner time."

She knew that Hector was stupid, but she always overestimated him. Maybe, if nice words did not work, violence would do. With her right hand she picked up a small stone and threw it at Hector. The nine-year-old boy avoided the projectile, but after that another one came. He avoided at least five rocks before understanding it was better to leave. He turned toward the house and saw their mother approaching.

She stepped over her older son, petting his head to reassure him, and then she sat, not without a great fatigue, next to her daughter.

"Sheila, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Hector is an asshole," she barked. She did not see her mother's hand slapping at her nape until she felt it.

"Do you remember what we have said about this kind of language?"

"Yes, I do", Sheila replied with sorrow.

"Well. Keep it in mind. So, what's wrong?"

"Hector was taunting me" she added.

"And that's all?" her mother insisted.

"Maybe…"

"Come on, Sheila. Tell me what's wrong."

The little girl wiped away another tear.

"He said…," she was cut off by a sudden sob. "He said that grandpa has gone because he felt sick of me. Because he thought that I was too clumsy to learn anything but walking on my own feet". She could not continue talking, because tears filled her eyes again.

Samantha Oakley glanced down to her daughter and then hugged her. "Sweetheart, remember one thing. Your grandpa loved you. And it's not your fault if he was not with us anymore, understand? He loved you like anyone on earth. And you can believe me. I'm his daughter, I know him like anybody else."

Sheila wiped again a tear from her cheek and calmed herself down. Her parents could be very severe sometimes, especially for what concerns training, but they were also able to be so sweet, that she forgave them almost anything.

"Thank you, mom. I love you"

"I love you too, my little flower"

They were so busy hugging themselves that they did not notice that night had fallen. The sky was full of beautiful lights and then, suddenly, they saw a falling star. Mother and daughter sat for a while, watching the wonderful show. Hector preferred not to join them, because he still felt guilty for what he said only a few minutes ago. Sheila counted all the falling stars she saw, one after the other. Some minutes later, her mother got up.

"It's better if I bring Michel in his bed. Would you come with me?"

"Can we see another star, please?" she whined.

Samantha laughed a little. "Okay, sweetheart. But only one".

"Thank you, mom" Sheila answered with joy. They had to wait only a few seconds before seeing another falling star, one of the brightest they ever saw.

"Wow, mom. That one is so beautiful! Can you see it?" she said zestfully.

The martial arts master nodded to her daughter. That star was really beautiful. So bright and bigger like anyone she had ever seen. Sheila was staring at it, fixed in the sky like a romantic picture, fascinated by its beauty. The light was so white, powerful and shiny.

Very shiny.

Maybe a bit too shiny.

_Definitely_ too shiny.

The smile on Samantha's lips vanished. Suddenly the darkness was gone and the entire field was day-enlightened. Then, she felt panic run into her veins.

"Kids, we have to leave. Quickly!" she yelled. The little boy started to run toward their home and so did Samantha.

But not Sheila.

Sheila was at the same time fascinated and chilled by fear. Thankfully, her mother noticed immediately she was not following her.

"Sheila, what are you doing? Come here! It's dangerous!" she screamed.

Sheila did not hear her. The star was growing second after second. It was directed near. Very near. The little girl was terrorized. Now she could see the falling star for what it really was. A giant and deadly fireball.

Samantha came back to her daughter, grabbed her little arm and beginning to run toward their home, even if she did not believe its walls could protect them. Maybe they could hide in the basement. That was a chance.

Sheila was scared by death. "Mom, what's that? What's happening?"

"Run, sweetheart, run! Don't stop for anything!". Samantha was scared too. Above all that, she was unable to run quickly, due to her pregnancy. Michel was crying into her arms and that sound was encouraging the raven-haired master to find a solution. A safe solution. They outstripped the parking lot near their house, taking the paved road to the basement. She tried to run as quickly as she could, but equally she was slower than her under-one-meter tall kids. Years and years of training had not prepared her to handle such a huge force of nature.

The light was growing brighter every second. Samantha could feel the danger that was coming. The air was getting hot and breathing was getting very hard.

Samantha entered in the kitchen, hoping to be able to get into the basement from the inside door. But they were too late.

A huge detonation followed the impact of the meteorite with the ground. It was like a big piece of the sun has landed on the planet, destroying all it found on his way. The nearest houses, with all their inhabitants, were vaporized in an instant by the shockwave alone. Then, the raging blow destroyed everything and everyone. The heat was whopping and the light became unbearable.

Samantha and her kids had been knocked down by the violent explosion. That was for the best, because the fall made them avoid the hot and deadly ash that followed the first impact.

But this luck ended soon. Abruptly, a huge wall of heat entered in the house, wrapping all the building in its deadly hug. Sheila was surprised by that strange hit. She had never felt anything similar before that day. It was been almost pleasant at first. She felt warm, like in the arms of her mother. She felt protected. But these sensations were terribly brief.

Suddenly, Sheila felt her own blood boiling and the pain hit her young brain like a train against a wall. She rolled her eyes, forgetting about her mother and brothers. The only thing she was able to think about was the pain. A pain that nobody should know in their life. Now she was feeling like she had molten lead in her veins.

She turned back his head, opening her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, as if no trace of air was left in her lungs. She felt all the muscles in her body burning and tearing, as if someone was trying to slaughter her. She heard some horrible yells of pain and she understood they were her mother and brother.

The pain was growing and Sheila began praying for the torture to end. She began wishing for someone to kill her, preferring death to the infernal sensation. She felt her body lifting up from the floor of the kitchen, suspended in mid-air. Then, all the world turned green, then black and after that she fell unconscious.

Some minutes later, quick as it came, the rumble of the explosion vanished. The light faded and the air came back fresh like before. The only light remaining was from the burning ruins of a post-apocalyptic scenario. A huge crater was where once stood Oceanview. Only a few houses were spared by the fury of the fire. One of those was Sheila's home.

* * *

_CNN_

_Special Edition_

_Good evening. I'm William Smithback and this is a CNN News' Special Edition. A huge tragedy has hit some minutes ago Oceanview, a little town near Go City. A meteorite has fallen right onto the northern district, destroying it almost completely and killing at least two thousand people. The UN, the Army and all the humanitarian associations are still operating in the zone to help the survivors. We don't have any news about how it was possible that nobody could have predicted this appalling disgrace. The Red Cross hasn't released any news about the survivors… ._

* * *

Sheila was lying on a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. She was not very conscious yet, but she had a thought that was tormenting her like a bee buzzing into her brain. She thought were it not for her brother's taunt, she and her mother would not have been outside when that divine calamity destroyed their life. They would have had more time to reach the basement. It was all the fault of his stupid brother. If her mother, Michel and the two prematurely delivered twins were alive, it was only by a miracle. That stupid, stupid, stupid asshole.

She continued staring at the ceiling. She was so tired, that she did not notice the strange and hot green light that was glowing from her fingers.

_- To be continued -  
_


	2. Chapter 2 I Wish I Could Choose My Way

**Disclaimer**: Kim Possible, Shego and all relatives are propriety of the Walt Disney Company and created by Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley. This is only a FanFiction written for fun and without any lucrative purpose. Seshu and all original characters are completely free and you can use them for your own works as long as you give me the credit.

**AN**: This story is only inspired by Kim Possible's original series. Many of the characters will act differently as you are used to seeing them. This is motivated only by my writing needs and for the good of the storyline. I ask for your patience as English is a second language for me, so even with a proofreading beta-tester, there are bound to be some rougher passages. Also, while I try to use the American version of the show, there are some minor differences in the Italian version which might bleed over.

A really big thanks to LoveRobin, my irreplaceable beta-reader. You're great, girl!

This is a Kigo story, which means that one of the main point of it is a homosexual relationship between Kim and Shego. If you think this could bother you, stop reading now.

**Random thoughts:** Here we are! Finally, after a really long wait, we have chapter 2! I'm really sorry almost three months passed, but I'm trying to rewrite a lot of things in next chapters. You'll find them shorter and smoother than this and the previous one. This way I hope I'll publish more often and, hopefully, one day I'll finish this story. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I Wish I Could Choose My Way  
**

_Thirteen years after  
Middleton, Go City suburbs, California  
_

Kim was lying on her bed, staring the ceiling. The previous night had been the weirdest of all her life. She had been contacted for a job on her new personal blog and as it happened it was not some babysitting stuff nor varnishing a wall. She had been called by one of the richest men of the city, Mr. Paisley, to save him from a deadly laser web which was supposed to protect his Cuddle Buddies collection.

She had thought it was a job for the police, but when she arrived at the enormous mansion with her best friend, Ron, she felt obliged to jump in and save those who needed help.

Thing was she enjoyed it. She felt an inexplicable thrill. She liked the sensation of danger, the shiver from being someone's only hope.

Obviously, an overzealous officer had warned her parents about her adventure, and although they were proud of her, they were also terror-stricken. They had yelled and shouted, because, in their opinion, she was too young. What would have happened had something gone wrong? James Possible could not even complete the thought.

"Damn it!" she whispered angrily. She had a fantastic relationship with her parents, but sometimes they simply were too overprotective with her. Same as when she told them she was going to join the cheerleader squad, they acted like she was leaving with the US Army to fight in a war zone. If only they could have seen her performance during the audition…

"Oh my God! The squad! I totally forgot!" she shouted. She had abandoned the cheer squad just a couple of seconds after her joining. _Nice shot, Possible_. Now she was sure that Bonnie-bitch would make her training a living Hell on Earth. Since the first day of school, she acted like Kim was her worst enemy without a real reason. The most kind nickname she used was 'Tin Teeth'.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps on the stairs. After a couple of seconds, Ann Possible entered the room and stared at her daughter. The surgeon seemed still angry, but not furious as an hour ago.

"Kimmie, darling. Can we have a talk?" she asked.

Kim hid herself underneath her pillow. She was not in the right mood for talking. "I think we have talked enough for one night."

"Kimmie, you can't blame me and your father because we care about you. I think you don't understand you ran a bigger risk than you should have tonight."

"I think you don't understand I knew what I was doing," Kim replied.

"Kimberly…," insisted her mother, "You're pretending to be an adult, but now you're acting like a brat. Would you, please, listen just for a second?"

Kim pulled aside her pillow. "Right. I'm listening," she said.

"Kim, we know you are stronger and more agile than all your classmates, but you have to understand that we're not in some kind of action movie where the hero always win. This time you could have hurt yourself. Do you understand me?"

The redhead teenager pouted, but she could see her mother's point.

The younger Possible sighed, then eyed her mother with decision. "Mom, I swear I understand how you're feeling, but you can't even imagine how 'I' have felt. It was like the whole world was close at hand. Like my life's purpose was within reach."

"Well…," Ann sighed, "I think I can get a sense of that, but I'd prefer if you try to joining the Police Academy or something. Get the proper training."

Kim did not feel satisfied, but could admit her mother had a point.

"That's my girl." Ann leaned forward and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Now you have to go to sleep. Don't you have your first high school trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're right," she said, glancing at her mother. "Night, mom. I love you".

"I love you too, little Kimmie."

* * *

_  
The next day  
Middleton High School  
Middleton, California  
_

"Hey, KP!" Ron cried aloud since he caught a sight of his best friend. He was so charged up for the trip. They were going to see the Cheese Wheel, the world's biggest cheese round, one hundred percent Wisconsin Swiss! Only the opening of a new Bueno Nacho inside a Smarty Mart could be more outstanding for him.

"Hey, Ron," she waved in response.

The pair got on the coach and in thirty minutes they reached the terminal.

"I'm looking forward to arriving," Ron said.

"Yeah. I'm excited too. I've always heard about the Cheese Wheel and I thought that it was silly covering an entire building with tons of cheese. I mean, won't it go mouldy?" she replied, trying to get into the topic.

Ron and Rufus were devouring tons of nuts since they were on the plane, even if the Flight Attendants were begging him to stop before they ran out of supplies. Kim smiled, entertained by her friend's behaviour. She had always liked his 'Ron-ness', as he called it.

The plane was still flying over the Rocky Mountains when something went wrong.

All the passengers felt a tremble shaking the aircraft. Then, with a huge burst, the right engine caught fire. Suddenly the airplane was filled with screams. Also Ron was scared to death.

"KP! What's going on?" screamed Ron. Kim turned her eyes to the window and she saw with horror the engine engulfed in flames, useless. She stood at her place, looking outside, feeling suddenly her mind frozen, incapable to work out a single thought. Her brain was barely torn apart. _Is it possible we're all going to die? There must be something I could do!_

The two friends barely noticed Mr. Barkin heading toward the cockpit. Overcoming her paralyzing fear, Kim decided to follow him.

"Kim, what are you doing?" screamed Ron, seeing her friend unlocking her seatbelt.

Barkin went up the long aisle, avoiding several students and passengers begging for help. He arrived to the cockpit's armoured door, where a really scared man with a military uniform was pushing the call button on an intercom.

"Hey, what's happening here? The passengers have completely gone crazy there," he shouted.

The man in uniform, evidently annoyed by Barkin's attitude, replied with a similar tone. "Mister, I'm just trying to solve a dangerous situation here. Could you please come back to your seat and let me doing my work?"

"I don't think so as long as you don't seem to have any clue about how doing it properly!"

The man did not even try to hide is outrage. "I don't need a school jerk to teach me how to face a crisis-"

Barking interrupted the man showing him an old badge, apparently from US Army. He was so concentrated arguing with the guardian he did not notice Kim attending the whole scene. "Try substituting 'jerk' with 'Lieutenant Steven Barkin of US Army', you moron!"

The man gave a look to the badge. "This badge is expired since ten years-"

The tall teacher did not waste more time. With a quick movement of his hand he hit the man's head knocking him out. "Tsk. Thanks Homeland Security. This is the kind of guardians we have on planes after 9/11?" He said in disgust. Kim saw her teacher manoeuvring on a control pad on the wall for several seconds. With a little noise the door opened.

Barkin was entering in the cockpit when he noticed Kim and Ron who reached her. "Possible! Stoppable! What the Hell are-"

The tall man did not finish his sentence. The plane encountered an air pocket that made it jerk. A couple of drawers for crew's luggage opened and a bag hit Barkin directly on his head, throwing him unconscious.

Suddenly Kim realized she was alone with the cockpit's door opened.

Kim entered the small compartment. A tall flight attendant was staring in shock the approaching mountains. Kim understood immediately the reason: the pilots were missing.

"What's going on?" she screamed, but the young woman was speechless. The young cheerleader pushed aside the frightened woman who felt on the ground.

"For God's sake, KP, could you tell me what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"I'm trying to save us, ok? Apparently I'm the only one still able to stay cool here" she replied angrily. "Don't worry, Ron. Let's see if those eighty hours of flying lessons has been useful."

"You got eighty hours of flying lessons?" said Ron with a hoping smile growing on his face.

"You bet I did."

"Booyah!"

"My father's Space Centre has got the best flight simulator of all West Coast".

"F... flight simulator?" Ron's smile faded rapidly.

"Trust me! Remember what my father says? Anything is possible... ."

She sat on pilot's seat and grabbed the yoke, noticing a plain land covered by snow not far from them. She had to save them all. Ironic how just the day after her mother asked her not to act like a cartoon hero, she was forced to do it.

Kim looked down to the control panel, trying to figure out at least the basic commands.

"Kim! Mountains!" cried the blond boy. Rufus, scared, dived into Ron's pocket.

"Oh, Jesus... ." With a quick movement Kim pulled the yoke. Initially the plane did not seem to respond to her command. The mountains were more closer by seconds. She could almost feel the cold air hitting her face, even if she knew that was just an illusion created by fear.

Slowly Kim and Ron saw the plane's nose heading upwards. After just some seconds, but they felt like hours for the two students, the aircraft went over the mountain. Kim was able to see again the plain land.

She heard a voice talking from the radio. It was someone from the Colorado Springs' Municipal Airport asking the reason for the lack of communications from their flight. It was gonna be hard to explain what was happening, but she needed all the help she could get.

It was time to make that plane landing.

* * *

_  
One hour later__  
Possible's residence  
Middleton, California_

Dr. Ann Possible was taking a rest after a very tiring day. The kids were at school and her husband would not be back home until late afternoon. She had the house for all herself. And particularly the TV. She laid on the couch and turned it on. She was ready to switch on the DVD recorder channel, when something caught her eyes.

She was watching a news channel and what she read on the screen made her heartbeat increase and her blood chill.

"We have a reporter with the survivors of the Go City-Milwaukee flight," the anchorman said. "Summer Gale, can you hear me?"

_God, please tell me this is not Kim's flight! _she thought. The TV image switched to a very attractive blonde woman, apparently connected from a valley covered by snow. "Yes, Clark. We're near flight number GCA-987, that has landed here almost one hour ago. All the passengers are safe, except the pilots, who are missing. But the most incredible thing about this terrific adventure is how the passengers are safe and sound, because they owe their life to an amazing young girl: Kimberly Ann Possible". Summer Gale looked to her side. The camera moved away and Ann saw her daughter. "So, Kimberly, how it's possible you are able to pilot a major aircraft like this?"

"No big," she replied as it was the easiest thing on earth. Her smile was getting brighter each second more.

"Tell me, how do you feel after saving so many lives, including your schoolmates?" insisted Summer.

"It's the best sensation in the world. I could never describe it!"

Ann turned off the TV, her gaze still fixed on the dark screen. She was just stunned by what she had just seen. She took the phone and dialed the number of her husband's lab.

A familiar voice answered. "Ballistics Lab".

"James, dear" she whispered.

"Honey. What's wrong?" asked the rocket scientist, hearing the low tone of his wife.

"Did you see the news?"

"No, I wasn't watching. Why? What's happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing bad, sweetie. But we have to talk seriously about Kim. About her future...".

_

* * *

  
Some weeks later  
Hokkaido, Japan  
Just a few miles from Sapporo_

The silence embraced the forest. Jus the cries of wild animals broke the peace of those wild places, where the technology and the progress of Japanese people could not still impose itself. Here three young figures were running on the narrow dusty path, as Lucifer was hunting them.

They were just three young teenagers. The first one was a tall oriental boy with deep long black hair and two light blue eyes. His breath was heavy, like he had run for a thousand miles. The second guy, outdistanced only by a few meters, was another young boy, but not Japanese. His skin and his big eyes suggested he was at least European and his blonde hair completed the impression, framing his face and covering partially his right eye. His other eye, however, was deep dark brown, almost black. Behind the two boys, a third figure followed. A beautiful black-haired Asian girl with tanned skin and two deep blue eyes, just like first boy's.

The raven-haired boy approached first a stretch of track where greenery was thinning out. Suddenly, without any advice, dozens of deadly arrows started flying. But the three guys seemed to looking forward for this trap. They jumped, spun and flipped, with impressive agility, avoiding all the darts. Branches and thorns scratched their skin, covered only by a thin black uniform, but that did not bother them.

The track began to climb on the side of a little hill. The Japanese boy approached the slope and after just a few steps a sharp blade came out of thin air, aiming his waistline. He jumped with a back thrust ducking the new obstacle. The blond boy and the girl were only a meter behind their fellow, but they had also the view covered by him. They saw the new peril a couple of seconds later. Despite that, both decided to slide on their knees and the blade flew over their heads, barely touching them.

Other blades popped out from the trees and each time the three companions staved them off. On the top of the hill, the little group found a Tibetan bridge, composed by just one rope, suspended over a deep cleft. The three youths jumped on it running, despite the terrorizing height that separated them from the ground. When the two boys touched the soil from the other side, the young girl felt her left foot slip and a second later she was falling. The little warrior stretched her left hand and grabbed the rope swinging herself back onto the bridge.

Meanwhile, the two boys were diving in a little pond. Seconds later, also the tanned girl followed them. Here she proved to be the better swimmer of the little group, catching up and outdistancing her two companions.

When she re-emerged, near the shore, she flipped her head backwards, clearing her face of wet hair. For a brief, single moment, she looked like a beautiful young mermaid. She was still too young and her body was not well defined yet, but even a blind man could seen how cute she was going to be in a near future.

She got to the shore falling down on the ground and breathing heavily. Her two mates needed another minute before joining.

"I'd like to see what would happen if we start from the lake next time," said the blond boy.

"Shut up, Ben," answered panting the Japanese boy. "You say it every time. You should ignore your pride and admit you've lost."

"Please, don't play the 'good brother' role with me, Secchan. I'm sure you're thinking the same thing," replied the young lady, grinning at her brother.

"Come on. Sometimes even I can be kind," replied Seshu, sounding more sarcastic than caring.

The girl did not talk. She preferred grabbing a handful of soil and threw it at her brother, who avoided it easily. Seshu laughed. "You have to improve your aim if you want to hit me, Hicchan."

"You said so, brother." Saying this, the young Japanese girl sprang up and then threw a punch to her still lying opponent. "Lets spar!"

He avoided the blow, rolling to his side. The blackhaired ninja raised on his feet and tried to kick his younger sister. Benjamin, the blond guy, was watching with an annoyed look. Every time his two friends finished their usual training course, they simply had to fight. Any who might not know them would think they hated each other, but that was wrong. Seshu and Hikari loved to fight and, more important, they loved to fight together. It was like a game for them and sometimes they had been able to also involve Ben in their battles. But not very often.

Hikari was avoiding another of her brother's attack when Ben stopped them.

"Ok, guys. I think you have played enough," he shouted.

"You're the usual wet blanket, Ben-kun," replied Seshu grinning.

"Can I remember you we have to recharge all the traps?"

"Yeah, come on. We have plenty of time."

"Thus spoke our future leader," sighed Ben.

"What's wrong? Little Ben is afraid of being punished?" teased Hikari.

"If you and 'little' Secchan have orgasms when you are whipped, it's none of my fucking business." He knew that Seshu let only one person call him "Secchan" and this one was not him.

Seshu approached his friend, with a challenging look on his eyes. "Don't call me that, ok? Remember I'm your _sempai_."

"If you're still hoping to hear me call you Seshu-_sempai_... keep dreaming."

A laugh escaped from Seshu's throat. "You're so hopeless."

"That's the reason because you two always want to follow my footsteps."

"Follow your footsteps? Now who's dreaming?" said Hikari.

Ben rolled his eyes, but he was accustomed to her jokes. In fact, he probably liked it, because even if he cared very much about his reputation and pride, he was never bothered by the fact Hikari and Seshu treated him like an equal. He knew he was better than the majority of his mates, especially the young Japanese girl, who was equally one of the best _kunoichi_ (1) he had ever met.

With Seshu was different. He did not owe his position only to his role as Lao's son. He was the best warrior of the school and Ben was not the only one thinking that way. Because of this, he always tried to fight with his friend, looking at him like his supreme target, the ultimate opponent, someone who could prove how brave and expert he was, better than any other in the Blade, including their masters. Including also Choi Naizou, who was Seshu's personal trainer since he was six.

"Come on," said Seshu cutting Ben's thoughts "It's really better to fix the course and come back home or Choi-_sensei_ will force us to climb the mountain with a bag of stones on the shoulders. As usual... ."

After an half of hour the little group had come back in theirs lodge. Seshu and Hikari, as Lao-sensei's relative, got their private rooms. Instead Ben slept in a dorm with all the other young warriors. For his masters he was only one of the many guys that joined the Blade to redeem a painful childhood. One like anyone other. He had never met his parents and he had lived for seven years in a orphanage in Chicago's suburbs. Ironically, that place had been the keystone of his life, because there he learned first how to fight, thanks to the usual bullies found in all schools. One day he had been approached by an oriental man who proposed he to escape from that life and build something new in Japan. Benjamin was only a child, but for his luck, he was neither a paedophile nor a criminal. At least, not a kidnapper.

So he joined the Triple Blade, where he learned the basics of martial arts like _ninjutsu_ and _bojutsu_, the fight with the staff. He had quickly become the best fighter in this art and no one could beat him in a fair battle.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not even notice the long hair of a _kunoichi_ dangle from the cot above his.

"Hey, Ben-kun!" shouted Hikari bending out from the bed. The sudden call made Ben jump and bonk his head hard on the staves of the upper cot.

"Ouch!"

"You should be a well-prepared ninja, but it's so easy to scare you, Ben-kun," she said teasing her blonde friend.

"What are you doing here, brat?" replied Ben, rubbing down his aching forehead.

Hikari frowned for the little insult, but acted like it did not matter. Instead, she beamed, like she was going to reveal the biggest secret of all time. "Secchan has been convoked by our father. For sure it's for something big, maybe his first mission. We have to see this!" Hikari jumped off from the bed and run to the door, followed by Ben.

The two young warriors ran for some minutes in the corridors of Blade's headquarters. It did not seem like it from the outside, but the building where they lived was huge. Apparently many students got lost in the unnumbered rooms of the manor and had never been found. But Hikari, Seshu and Ben had never trusted that crock. On the contrary, they were even more encouraged exploring the place. They had drawn a real map of all tunnels, air shafts and hidden cubbies. Adding that to their ninja skills, they were able to spy anyone without ever being sighted.

Suddenly Ben, hearing some voices, hid in a little niche of the wall, dragging Hikari along with him. From their hideaway they saw Seshu with a tall and overshadowing figure. Hikari recognized her father in a second.

Lao was walking slow. He was wearing a large red dress with some golden decoration on the neckline. His bald head, aged by his black beard and two little oriental brown eyes, made him the living example of the classic TV martial arts master. Immediately behind them another man joined the couple. He was slim and dressed in a classic black ninja uniform, with two swords crossed on his back. He was higher than Lao and his black hair, gathered in a long ponytail, presented some light white stripes. He was Choi Naizhou, Lao's right-hand man and Seshu's personal trainer.

Ben and Hikari waited until the little group vanished behind a corner, then they moved into an ancient air shaft, which they knew led in a large room where they found again their friend.

They were all in an enormous hall with bare walls, a strange bull-shaped statue in the middle. The sculpture was at least eight feet tall and surrounded by fire. The steam raising from its base suggested the strange work of art should be hot. Really hot.

Seshu, his father and his master were standing near the bull. The two old men standing like ice sculptures. The young black-haired ninja on the other hand seemed quite nervous.

In front of the trio were three other ninjas. One of them was bowed in front of Lao.

"Eiji, what should I do with you?" said Lao, staring at the kneeled man.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Lao interrupted the apologies with his cold voice. "Sorry? So you are sorry? You've ruined one of the most important mission of the last ten years and you think you can justify yourself with just lame excuses?"

"No, sensei."

"You had only one simple task. You knew your objective and the plane he was taking. With all those children on board, no one would have taken notice of him. Media would have focused on the 'big tragedy' of the little American school, disregarding him completely."

Lao came closer. "And what have you done? You let a little girl destroy all our plans.

"What should I do now, Eiji?!" screamed Lao after some seconds of heavy silence..

The ninja did not answer.

Lao approached Seshu. "My son, you're going to learn a very important lesson about leadership," he whispered. He lifted his head and pronounced two words in a low voice.

"Brazen Bull."

Eiji got up and headed to the giant sculpture. He seemed like he was hypnotized. His face did not betrayed any emotion.

"When a limb become gangrenous, cut it!"

Ben and Hikari were stunned. Eiji walked to the big bull-shaped sculpture. A ninja used an iron staff to open a little door on its side.

"With this, I wash away my guilt," said the tall warrior. Then, without adding anything, he jumped into the cavity.

For some seconds the hall was fulfilled by Eiji's screams, his skin burning by contact with the incandescent surface. The two ninjas closed the door and the cries ceased. From the sculpture's head, however, groaned a deep sound, like the cry of an animal.

That awful sound continued for several seconds, until silence came back forever.

Ben and Hikari stared at the scene with wide eyes, stunned by such inhuman punishment and when the young girl smelled the scent of cooked flesh, she could do nothing but throw up.

Meanwhile, Seshu was standing up by his father's side. His expression was impassive, but Choi noticed he was trembling.

The teen ninja did not sleep for several night after that day.

* * *

_  
Go City, California, USA  
__Rachel's Red Hot Club  
11:45 pm  
_

The night session had begun an hour before, but Carla was already tired. She had done two performances that night and had two more left before she would be allowed to go home. She was stretching her arms when she saw a beautiful young woman entering the club. It was very unusual to see a lonely girl hanging out in places like that.

She was wearing a long black leather coat. Underneath it was possible to see a mismatched pair of weird green and black boots. Dark glasses covered up her face, but it was hard not to notice her long raven hair and her incredibly pale skin. Probably it was just for the neon lights, but Carla could have sworn that her skin had a little green cast.

The girl took a table far from the dancing girls. A topless waitress approached her to take her order.

"Whiskey Sour," she said without looking up.

When the waitress left, she gave a quick glance at the scantily clad woman's body and frowned. Shego could not even understand how men could enjoy a show like that.

The young waitress served her the cocktail after a couple of minutes. Shego looked the murky liquid, only partially revived by a dark red cherry, and took a sip. She had almost finished it when her guest showed up.

Her first reaction was just amazement. She had talked with him only once by phone, so she was simply shocked when a blue-skinned man worked through the crowd and sat next to her.

"Miss Shego?" he asked.

Her second reaction was very close to an hysterical laugh, but she controlled herself. That was the most funny voice she had ever heard. But that was her first contact after two months and her bank account needed some refill. So she tried to be as serious as she could.

"Depends on who wants to know," she replied.

"Please… I've no time for play."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bad start, mister."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at ease in a place like this. Why did you chose a strip club for our meeting?"

"I think I didn't get your name."

"Cause I didn't tell you."

"So?"

"Doctor Drakken."

Shego held back another laugh. And people thought her name was ridiculous. "Well, Doc. First of all, the GCPD would never looking for a woman thief in a strip club, unless they think she's a dyke and I'm not." She gazed at her guest with deep green eyes. "The second reason is they have an awesome security system and bodyguards, if something goes wrong."

Drakken grinned. "Are you so scared by me?"

"No. I'm scared about what I could do if you don't behave." She held up her glass. Suddenly a little green phosphorescence appeared around it and in a few seconds the liquid left in began boiling.

Drakken swallowed. They had warned him that Shego was not an easy-going person, but he had not imagine she was so scary.

"So, I've heard you have something for me," she continued, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh… Who… I mean… Yes!" He took a piece of paper from his long blue coat. "I need somebody to help me in my project. I need someone strong, agile and clever enough to break in the most well protected places of the world. And I've heard you're a better thief than Arsène Lupin and Danny Ocean put together."

"That doesn't do justice to me. I'm much better than this."

_God! __How she can be so full of herself?,_ thought the blue-skinned scientist.

"Well. I need just a person like you to do some dirty works—"

"You need an henchman. I don't do this kind of stuff, mister," she cut him off, raising from her chair.

"No! Don't leave!" shouted Drakken, grabbing Shego by her arm. This action earned him only an angry gaze from the green woman.

Drakken coughed a little, hiding his fear. "I don't need a simple henchman. I need the best thief of all times to reach the biggest target of history. The treasure which every great man of the past had always looked for!"

"That would be?" asked Shego, puzzled.

"The supreme power over the world!!!" he screamed.

Shego was even more perplexed than before. Her potential employer was one of those mad scientists who wanted to conquer the world, like those she was used to fight when she was a member of Team Go.

"So, what do you think?" asked Drakken, gaining again her attention.

"I don't know. I've got to think about it."

"Come on. I'll pay very well."

"Uhm… How much?"

The scientist took a pen from a pocket and scribbled a sum on a napkin. Shego opened her eyes wide when she saw the amount of her salary.

"Each year?" she asked in disbelief.

"Each month!" he stated.

Shego grinned. "I think we have a deal."

"Wonderful! I promise, with you by my side, the world doesn't have any chance!" He began laughing maniacally. He laughed so much that all the customers, the dancing girls and the barmen looked at him. Even the music stopped.

Shego was looking at her new employer with a worried face.

Drakken noticed the crowd staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he shouted.

_Oh my God. What I've __done?_ thought Shego.

**_- To be continued -_**

Notes:

(1) A female ninja.

**Final notes: **I hope you've liked it. But even if you don't, please leave a review. Thank you very much. :-)


End file.
